


Soulmate (Zico X Reader)

by S0N9_M1N0



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0N9_M1N0/pseuds/S0N9_M1N0
Summary: You are Block B's top makeup artist. Top as in the best they've got, and their favourite. Well, the favourite of the other members, anyway. For some reason, Zico hates you- he always demands on other artists' when it's your turn to apply him makeup, and when you approach him he just walks away.Then the first time you two touch, actually touch, not just 'accidental' bumps on the hallway, there's a burning sensation. Like a flame.





	1. Chapter 1

'Liar.'

'It's my turn.'

'You guys are jealous cause it's my turn.'

'Intruder. It's my turn!'

You smiled and entered the room. Block B was in chaos- P.O was pouting in a corner, B-Bomb was childishly quarreling with U-Kwon, Kyung and Taeil was running around trying to find the schedule, and Jaehyo was trying in vain to talk to everyone about how they should settle down.

The staff was trying to get them to sit down.

Only Zico was seated quietly in a corner while one of the other makeup artists did his face. He leisurely laughed and talked with her, and you wondered why he wouldn't do that with you.

The first time you met him, he had been quite okay. Sassy, and slightly too  _bad boy_ for your taste, but nice anyway. But then weeks passed and turned into months, and he talked less and less, finally stopping, and didn't even glance at you.

_Why?_

But the other members were incredibly fond of you. Fond enough to make you go to every one of their tours or concerts (also acting as their translator in some cases, since they dragged you everywhere and you spoke 6 languages anyway) and fight over who's turn it was to get make-up done by you.

'Guys, it's Jaehyo-oppa's turn today.' You chuckled. 'I did Minhyuk-oppa last time, and the before that was Yukwon-oppa.'

Jaehyo's face lit up in a grin while the others quietly sulked. Especially Minhyuk and Yukwon.

'Who's the next time, (Y/N)?' Taeil chirped. 'Me?'

You looked at your name tag necklace, where your schedule was taped (basically a scribbled post-it with which member you should do in turns). 'You're concert after the next. The next is....'

Jihoon and Kyung looked at you impatiently.

'Jihoon-oppa.'

Jihoon whooped and danced around while Kyung looked down in defeat. 'Kyung, you're after Taeil. It's okay.'

'I'm the last!' He whined.

'Uh, let's just say you're the first. The cycle restarts after Taeil, right?'

Kyung, not looking very happy, nodded.

'It's luck.' Jaehyo explained as the two of you walked towards his table. 'We all think we perform better onstage if you do our makeup. We look much better, too.'

'Aww, I'm flattered, Jaehyo-oppa.' You grinned and patted his head. 'Especially coming from you. You're kind of like a huge teddy bear.'

Jaehyo smiled and plopped down on the chair. You started doing his make-up.

'Now her  _ego_ is bigger than the planet.' Someone tutted behind you. You spun around, brandishing the tint you were about to put on Jaehyo, then lowered it when you saw Hansol. One of the makeup artists- the one who did Zico's makeup the most. She was your _sunbae_ , and for some reason seemed to hate you. '(Y/N) doesn't need that.'

'Anneyonghaseyo.' You bowed and went back to applying makeup for Jaehyo.

She sighed. 'No, you can't do it like that, pabo. Do it like _this._ ' Snatching the tint from your hands and leaning down to Jaehyo.

Jaehyo, dumbfounded, leaned back. 'Uh, noona, isn't (Y/N) supposed to do....?'

'And now you've got poor Jaehyo defending you? Ugh, bitch.' Hansol scoffed and whipped around, tossing the tint back on the table, and stalked off, swaying her hips.

The confused boy in front of you fumbled to clean up the trail of destruction Hansol left behind. '(Y/N)...?'

You turned back around and bent over the fallen tool to see that it had been broken. 'Oh, I'm sorry, Jaehyo-oppa, but I'm finished with this anyway. I'll just get a new one from the storage room.' Putting a few more touches. 'There! You look great, oppa.'

'Thanks to you.' Jaehyo hugged you. 'Thanks, (Y/N). Hansol.... Hansol kind of....'

'Scares you?'

He nodded, looking down in a slight blush.

You patted his back. 'You'll be fine, oppa. Good luck!'

He smiled halfheartedly and strolled off.

But there was something that both of you didn't know:

Someone had been watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**(F/I): First Initials**

'I don't get why he hates me so much, I mean.' You cross your arms.

Kyung laughs nervously. 'He doesn't hate you.'

You handed him a napkin. 'Wipe the sweat off. It's kind of disgusting, no offense.'

'None taken.' He took it from you, his hand brushing yours slightly. 'As I said, he's just unaccustomed to you.'

'Um, excuse me?' You nearly swear loudly as the bitc- Hansol- _sunbae_ steps on your foot and apologizes mockingly, batting her long (probably fake) eyelashes at Kyung before running off. 'Okay, she's a bitch. Anyway, what I was saying, it's been six frigging months. Damn Mister Jiho's pretty ass if he isn't accustomed to me.'

Kyung then takes a moment to choke on his own spit. 'Excuse me? Pretty ass?'

'What, you rather me call him something more unpleasant?' You cross your arms. The idol next to you shrugs and crumples up the sweat-stained napkin, dumping it on a table. 'I can talk very dirty if I want to, you know.'

'You should be a rapper. (Y/N) the badass.' He laughs.

You wave your finger in his face, which isn't very hard since he's a short 168 and you're only about 5 centimeters shorter than him. 'Nu-uh, I ain't goin' anywhere into rapping, Mister pretty ass is going to whip me again.'

'When did he whip you?' He chuckles.

'Don't you remember that time when he saw me dump a pen into the river and went-' You clapped a hand over your mouth and glared threateningly at a cackling Kyung. 'You little brat, we promised we wouldn't talk about it again!'

'You were the one who brought it up.' He shrugs, and you can't say anything cause he's right. 'Respect your _oppa,_ by the way.'

You tut. 'No 'oppa'ing for anyone who made me bring that up!' Then a searing pain flashes through your wrist and you wince.

Kyung's eyes widen. 'Are you okay, (Y/N)? What did I do?'

'You didn't do anything.' You rub your wrist, waiting for the pain to fade. It doesn't. 'I don't know-'

That's where you do it.

Clumsy you trips over the table leg and flail, your arms smacking Kyung in the throat, and you squawk as you try  _not_ to face-plant on the very hard, very dirty floor that will crush your ugly-ass deformity of a face.

You can hear Kyung gag.  _Sorry,_ you apologize mentally.  _But please, dear, sweet god, don't let me die here._

Just as you're about to hit the floor, an arm circles around your waist and pulls you back up.

You internally thank god for saving you, and promise to kiss whoever saved you.

Looking up to catch sight of your saviour, you almost fall down again.

_I'll go back on the kiss, thank you._

Zico's looking down at you.

Everybody's silent, even the Block B boys, which is  _very_ confusing. You usually tell them to shut the heck up or you'll shove their microphones up their asses, but they don't listen. They're  _never_ quiet.

As soon as your eyes meet, soft ones into indifferent, emotionless ones, you feel a searing pain on your hip, like a brand. You yelp and jump away from him. Zico seems to be experiencing the same thing, but seems less hurt, just a hand leisurely on the burning place. You, however, are less graceful, hopping around like a duck.

'Holy ducking rosemary beads! What the hazelnut did you do to me, you evil viper?! If you did something bad like.... like inject microscopic sheep into me, I'll get back to you, I swear! I'll creep into your room at night and-' You stop your ranting when you see Zico's lips form a small smile. 'And what the fudgecakes are you laughing at?'

He just shrugs. You're about to shrug it off too, when Taeil whispers, 'Check your hip.'

You shift your jeans down a bit and lift up your shirt. Zico does the same.

On his hip and yours, an identical pattern is intricately carved onto your skins- (F/I) and JH twisted into delicate patterns.

Silence.

Everyone ogles at you two, and you barely contain your screech of anguish.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THAT LITTLE UNEDUCATED SWINE?_

_WHY, WHY?????_

_DEAR GOD, PLEASE LET IT BE A MISTAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Zico, a small smirk on his lips, drops the edge of his shirt.

'I guess we're soulmates, then.'

You look at Zico, then at the other members.

'Holy jalapenos dipped in melted crayons.' You groan.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Taeil is the expert on soulmates (he got a model, that lucky shortstack), he quickly takes charge. Ordering you and Zico to stay together (hard to take him seriously tho, he's so smaller than Zico) and speeds up the process of getting everything packed up and ready to go. He says you'll be going to their dorms.

He asks if you're okay with moving in.

You just numbly stare at him, in shock, and Taeil just pats your shoulder a little before leaving you. Alone. With the massive evil viper called Zico.

'So....' He leans against the doorway and smirks a little. 'Soulmates, huh, kitten?'

'Why do you even care?' You snap. 'You're Zico. You're probably, I don't know, going to sleep with a million girls who isn't your soulmate and break their hearts just for the fun of it, then leave me alone for the rest of my life to watch Olaf moaning about how he can't have summer.'

He chuckles. 'So you want me to sleep with you? You're jealous, kitten?'

'Uh, excuse me?!' You squeak. 'You didn't give a crap about me before this whole incident?! Why so interested in me all of a sudden, huh? And don't call me that!'

He turned away. 'Not interested. Just said you're cute, doesn't mean I'm interested, kitten.'

You'd always dreamt that your soulmate would be romantic, nice, preferably very handsome....

Just the opposite of Zico, except for the latter.

'Cold-hearted son of the Loch Ness Monster.' You try to flip your hair in his face but end up tripping over yourself. He grabs your wrist and harshly yanks you back up.

'Careful.'

Crossing your arms over your chest, you try to ignore his presence behind you, instead deciding to take a break. You walk over to the vending machine and flip out your wallet, which has a picture of a violet-coloured whale that shoots rainbows on it, and take out all the spare change you have.

You still need an extra 100 won.

Damn it.

You recount the coins again and again, hoping it's not real, hoping you missed a coin, but no, it's real. You only have 1100 won for the vending machine.

The only thing that's even close to that is a 1000 water, and you don't want to drink water at a stressful time like this. Nope.

You want the 1200 won hot chocolate that's literally glowing in front of you.

You're so immersed, in fact, that you don't even notice a certain someone tossing you a coin.

It whacks you on the head and you attempt to judo-chop it, instead having it clatter to the floor.

'Careful, (Y/N).' You cringe at the word that Zico used, only to find Jihoon standing next to you.

You breath a sigh of relief. 'Oh, thank god.'

'Are you okay?'

'Traumatized by the giant nerve Mr. chicken face has.'

'Mister Chicken-' he follows the pointing of your chin over to Zico. 'Oh.'

'How did you know I needed an extra coin, Poe?'

'Hey~' he complains at your nickname for him. You call him Poe since his stage name is P.O, and it kind of stuck. 'You always get hot chocolate when you're stressed. And I thought you were pretty stressed about then.'

'Well, thanks.' You shrug, attempting unsuccessfully to shove in two coins at once. 'Oh, darn.'

He sighs. 'I don't know why you do these stupid things.'

'What stupid things? What did I ever-' You slide in the last coin and slam your palm down on the hot chocolate button. A rattle can be heard as the can drops out, along with a crumpling sound you know are chips. 'Yes! Free chips!'

'I will never know how you do that every time.' He shakes his head, smiling. 'Maybe it's your strength?'

You scoop the chips out. 'No, you won't know. It's a trade secret.'

'Uh-huh.' You don't know why he looks so sad. He looks a bit off, like something's bothering him, but you shrug it off. Probably nothing.

He perks up a little at the sound of Taeil calling you two. 'Time to go.'

'Can you sit next to me in the van? I don't want Chicken face to sit next to me.'

He smiles genuinely. 'It would be my pleasure.'

* * *

 

'-(Y/N), sit next to Jiho.' Taeil orders. You pout- you don't want to move from your spot next to Jihoon.

You plead to Taeil: 'Whyyyyyy?'

'Because you're soulmates, whether you want to recognize it or not.' He nods. 'I'm serious, for the first time in my life, (Y/N), sit next to Jiho.'

You growl in annoyance and do as he says- tearing away from Jihoon and taking a close seat next to Zico. You press your body closer to the window so you won't have to touch him. During the trip to the Block B dorms, you and Zico don't say a single word to each other except for, 'Get your dirty perv ass off my fingers, chicken brain.' when he accidentally sits on your hand.

And when you arrive, he still doesn't pay you any attention, just exits the van like you're insignificant. It makes your blood boil.

Jihoon holds out his hand towards you and you take it. It's warm to the touch and you shudder when you remember that Zico's your soulmate, but right now  _Jihoon_ seems.... seems more  _right_ somehow.

He helps you out of the van and even when you go into the elevator, press the button, and see the numbers go up, he doesn't let go of your hand.

The door dings open, and you walk out, your shoulder brushing Jihoon's. It feels more... more like how a soulmate should treat his significant other, and not like neglectful, arrogant Zico.

Zico... that boy is one of a kind.

You banish all thoughts of him, immediately, and perk up a little when you see their dorms. As soon as you enter the place, you can't help but think how bigger it is than your house- compared to this, your tiny apartment flat is a kid's sandcastle.

Not like your house is big in the first place.

You then realize everyone's staring at you.

'What? Stop staring, will you?' You snap, more to Zico than anyone else. He just cocks an eyebrow and sticks one of his hands in his pocket.

Taeil coughs and points to something.

Your hand.

_Oh._

You quickly let go of Jihoon's hand and he withdraws guiltily, instead kneading his own fingers together.

'This is our dorm.' Kyung breaks the ice. 'It's pretty big, I think.'

The other members murmur in agreement.

'Where's Jennie?' You look around for Taeil's soulmate, but she's not there. 'Doesn't she live with you guys?'

'She's a model, remember? She has a lot to do.' He says.

_Oh, right. Stupid me._

'Zico can show you around.' Taeil leaves, and the others follow him. You and Zico are left alone.

He just shrugs nonchalantly and strides past you, heading towards what you assume is his room.

'Zico....' You mumble, but he doesn't hear you. Nor does he seem to care.

'Zico.' You say, a little firmer, trailing behind him.

He just hums, not really acknowledging you, and takes a seat on the wheelie chair.

You feel infuriated. All your life, you had been wishing for a decent soulmate, someone who was clean, someone nice, someone at least decent. Your expectations weren't high. It wasn't like you wanted to marry Exo or something. It wasn't like you wanted T.O.P or G-Dragon or even fucking Jackson Wang.

You just wanted someone decent.

And you got a ignorant sonofabitch with an annoying face and an ego bigger than the universe.

'Yah!' You finally lose it. 'Yah, Woo Jiho!'

Zico turns, slowly, and cocks an eyebrow. 'What, kitten?'

'Yah, Woo Jiho, you want ? I'm not having a soulmate who acts like a snake.' You snap, and cross your arms. 'Nor am I having a neglectful one. Get your lazy ass off your chair and show me around like Taeil said.'

He seems a little annoyed, but stands up and strolls away from you, which is annoying since he has longer legs. 'Fine. That's the toilet, that's _Jihoon's room,_ in case you need anything.'

'What is wrong with you?' You scoff quietly and he just makes a tutting sound before whirling back. You're intimated by him- he's 182 and _way_ taller than you, not to mention he has a face that looks pissed off. Very pissed off.

'Listen, kitten, you think I want to be here? You think I want a squealing  _girl_ for my soulmate? You think I want something that's a waste of space? Well, I don't, okay? So shut your blabbering little mouth and follow me like the good kitten you are.' He lets out a growl of annoyance and grabs you by the arm, leading you through the hallway. 'You want a tour? _Do it with Jihoon._ ' You cry out in pain as he pushes you inside Taeil's room and slams the door shut.

The six other members of Block B stare at you.

Just for good riddance, you open the door and give your favourite finger to the retreating figure of Zico.

'Fuck you and your fucking chameleon hair!' You shout.

Not even turning around, he replies casually. 'We're soulmates, kitten. Someday you will have to.'

Spluttering, you slam the door for good riddance.


	4. Chapter 4

After the Shaun the Sheep Incident.

You.

Were.

Embarrassed.

Out.

Of.

Your.

Wits.

'Today's an in day.' Minhyuk announced. 'No concerts, no fan signs, no nuthin' except for a little bigmouth called (Y/N) that shouts about Shaun the sheep.'

'Heyyy, oppa!' You punched his arm. 'Bro, that's mean!'

'And she also apparently calls people bro.'

'You little shit.' You huffed, and went to sit down on the couch. He joined you, and kicking his legs up on the table, grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on.

_Shaun the Sheep._

'Damn you, why is every channel Shaun the Sheep?' Minhyuk protested, clicking random buttons. 'Did you do some kind of taboo, (Y/N)?'

A small chuckled behind the two of you. 'Kitten hooked up the HDMI cable to my computer.'

Minhyuk turned around. 'Oh, hi, Jiho.' Then turning to you. 'You little _shit._ '

You collapsed in laughter as he tried to pick out the HDMI cable from the others, murmuring to himself. 'Which one- Damn the sheep! Shut up, Shaun! I don't get why you like this program so much!'

'Two-face.' You muttered and turned away from the man who leisurely seated himself next to you, draping an arm over the back of the chair. 'Fuckin' two face.'

'How so?' He raised a brow.

'Some days you're all _I don't give a damn_ then you're all  _Hey kitten._ '

'I don't think she should be called kitten.' Minhyuk noted. 'I think she's more along the lines of dangerous sabertooth with bipolar disorder.'

You smacked his arm. Again. 'Ow! See?'

'You know, soulmates were designed for a 'perfect match'. To balance each other out.'

'Like in _The Giver_?'

He just tilted his head.

'Oh, come on. Josh's parents, everyone's parents, fill out a form if they want to have kids and then they try to make the perfect match?'

'I don't know about that.'

'Like matching them like a puzzle, match someone with high intelligence and low strength with a person with low intelligence but good strength? It balances them out and-' You cut yourself off. 'Never mind.'

'Based on your explanation, kitten, yes. It's like in _The Giving_.'

' _The Giver,_ you mean.' You thwacked his arm.

'Mmhmm.' He didn't seem very hurt. 'What is it with you and smacking people's arms?'

'Nuthin.'

'So my point is...' he shrugged. 'We're matching. We're meant for each other, know it or not, kitten.'

'Well, fuck that fate.' You hmphed. 'And I'm obviously the one with high intelligence here.'

'You're calling a famous rapper who makes good lyrics _low intelligence?'_

'Yes.'

Minhyuk peeked his head over the mass of cords. 'You guys are cute. Together, I mean. Not together, you're both like prowling tigers, but-'

'Shut up.' The two of you told him in unison.

'See?' He raised his hands to elaborate further. 'So cute! I wish I can meet my soulmate soon.'

'Careful what you wish, oppa.' You told him.

'Don't worry, I am.' he smirked. 'Which one is the HDMI cable?'

You giggled and leaned back on your chair, using Zico's arm as a pillow. 'You pulled it out then put it back in again. Watch the screen, seriously, Minhyuk-oppa.'

'So which one?' he blinked. 'That one? That one? Please, let me watch anything other than Shaun the sheep!'

'The dark blue one. No, the rubber one, the big one!'

Minhyuk looked crestfallen as he pulled the plug out.

'What?'

'It had HDMI written on it with marker.' He sighed, and you and Zico howled with laughter.

* * *

 

'What I'm more concerned about is about the fans.' The manager told you two.

Zico kicked his feet up on the table. 'We're soulmates. It's not like it was our choice or something.'

'Yeah.' You butted in. 'I wouldn't want a dickhead for a soulmate now, would I?'

He glared, and the manager sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. 'Last time, when Taeil got his soulmate, we had to go through a week of-'

'Unspeakable things.' Your dickhead of a soulmate finished. 'You're scaring kitten.'

'Yes.' He coughed. 'Ah, well, I'm not sure what would happen this time- after all, she's different, she's a member of our _staff_ and worse, Jiho-ssi,'

'Yes?' You asked.

He turned to you. 'Jiho-ssi's not just a simple matter like the other members- he has a lot of associations, it's been _years_ since his solo debut, he also has more people who know him.'

You chuckled. 'Well, it's not like we're Taeil and Jennie. Even Romeo or Juliet, for the matter. Taeil and Jennie are probably smooching in a corner somewhere.'

'A more correct definition would be _Bonnie and Clyde,_ hmm, kitten?'

'Obviously.' You inclined your head. 'And maybe someday when we actually fall in love, which probably will happen when we're grandma and grandpa soulmates, we'll release that we're soulmates.'

'Vlive.' Zico added. 'Vlive.'

'Yes Vlive.' You confirm. 'Don't scare me and bye!'

Ignoring the manager's protests, you trotted towards Zico's room, where a bowl of warm popcorn and Shaun the Sheep was waiting for you.

Though there was another reason for you going away then just the manager-

You were lying, every word you said about Zico.

Because you didn't think he was a dickhead at all, no.

Actually (and probably because of the stupid soulmate thing), you were beginning to like him-

Just a teeny bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Jiho tapped his fingers to the rhythm and tried to ignore the screeching sounds of his team members. He was making a new song- Soulmate, and he was pretty sure it had something to do with a certain petite girl he called kitten.

(Y/N)- that girl was one of a kind.

He chuckled to himself, remembering the day she had pushed him off the bed and yelled at him for killing a- what was that again?- a gay barnyard couple. She didn't know, but the reason why he had started to avoid her, all those months ago, was because he had known he would be attracted to her. The first time they met, he couldn't help but feel attracted to those soft brown eyes, that petite figure, that charming personality of hers.

But now she was all his.

He began to work on his music- now the only sound in the room was clicking of the mouse and Zico's occasional humming.

He was really sorry that he had rubbed off her as an 'asshole', but truth to be told, he did deserve it. Ignoring her, being cold to her, just because he didn't want to face his feelings for her.

A beep from his phone shook him out of his daze.

**Unknown Number**

Yo, Zico

**Zee-Ah-Co**

Excuse me? Who are you?

**Unknown Number**

Don't try to be all excuse mes and politenesses all of a sudden

I am your doom

Ye killer of barnyard animals

He chuckled- finally getting who the person was, and changed the name.

**Zee-Ah-Co**

Kitten, I know it's you.

How did you get this number anyway?

**Kitten <3**

No! I'm not (Y/N)!

I am your DOOM

I am Thanos!

I am the boatman to death!

**Zee-Ah-Co**

Then explain how you know about the barnyard animals

I know you're my kitten

**Kitten <3**

Ugh. Fine. If you insist.

And as to how I know?

It's in the staff book. They make me have your numbers for emergencies.

**Zee-Ah-Co**

Call me Jiho-oppa

I'm older than you anyway

**Kitten <3**

No! Eww, why would I call you that?

**Zee-Ah-Co**

You call the others that.

**Kitten <3**

Because the others are nice. Unlike you.

**Zee-Ah-Co**

I'm your soulmate. Call me Jiho-oppa.

**Kitten <3**

Fine. Oppa.

**Zee-Ah-Co**

Good.

**Kitten <3**

Do you want lunch?

Taeil told me to ask you.

Damn that little shit.

He keeps trying to pair me up with you.

A soft smile graced his lips as he read his kitten's texts. She was adorable.

**Zee-Ah-Co**

Tell him no.

I'm working.

**Kitten <3**

He warned me you'd say no.

He told me to be stubborn, too, and that you never say yes unless they drag you down.

I ain't draggin' ya down..

**Zee-Ah-Co**

No. I'm working.

**Kitten <3**

You little monkey. You better come or I'll make you.

**Zee-Ah-Co**

No, I'm working, kitten.

**Kitten <3**

Taeil won't let me go, bro.

Come NOW.

Or else.

A small smile coming to his features, he quickly typed:

**Zee-Ah-Co**

Call me oppa and I will.

**Kitten <3**

Eww, no. Why????

**Zee-Ah-Co**

Because I said so.

**Kitten <3**

Ugh. Come and have lunch....

oppa.

**Zee-Ah-Co**

Good kitten.

Since you called me oppa ;) I'm coming.

**Kitten <3**

You better, punk.

He bit back his laughter, reserving it for later, then made some final touches on the music before saving it and standing up from his chair. Zico stretched, wincing a little at how his joints cracked with every move he made, and grabbed his phone before heading towards the living room. He could hear the distinct sounds of laughing.

Zico jogged and was about to open the door, when-

'Truth!' (Y/N) announced. 'Cause I'm not a sissy.'

'Isn't it the other way round?' Jaehyo asked.

No one answered.

'Oh! I got one!' Minhyuk yelled. 'How do you feel about Zico?'

There was silence.

'U-um, I guess...' she stuttered. 'A part of me is okay with him, I guess, but a part of me hates him, because-'

He didn't get to hear the rest of it-

Because he ran.

Away from it all.


	6. Chapter 6

You're not sad that he stopped talking with you.

You're not sad that he's cold.

You're not sad that he stopped being so charming.

You're not sad that he, your soulmate, stopped trying to convince you to like him.

You're not, you're really not.

Oh, fuck it,

_Yes, you are._

You have a little crush on him, and you're ever so slightly bothered that he stopped talking to you.

Okay, sorry, again.

Correction: You have a huge crush on him, and you're very bothered that he stopped talking to you.

But then again, soulmates are made to fit. Of course you would fall in love with him.

You don't know what made him the hostile guy he is right now, sitting next to you with your body uncomfortably pressed up against his in the van and him ignoring you completely, just scrolling through his phone.

"Jiho." You murmured.

He ignored you.

"Jiho!" You nudged his arm. "Please just answer me."

He didn't answer.

You sighed.

* * *

"My turn." Kyung whined.

Same old.

Same old, except for the fact that you knew the only person ignoring you was your soulmate.

You took a quiet glance at Jiho, whose lips were pressed against Hansol's ear, buried in her hair but murmuring quietly, with one hand resting gently on her hip.

She giggled and stared at him adoringly.

You wanted to throw up.

_Why won't he do that to me?_

_Why does he hate me?_

His lips pressed a quiet kiss to her cheek and she blushed, gazing at Zico before lightly hitting his arm and going back to maekup.

You could have sworn he stole a glance at you, but maybe it was just your brain speaking.

"(Y/N)?" Six voices chorused, and you turned to see the six boys staring at you.

You shook your head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You've been watching them for the past five minutes now. We kept calling your name." Taeil looked slightly bothered.

Minhyuk wiggled his eyebrows. "Ooh. Are you jealous?"

You felt your mouth go dry.

"Just....." you breathed. "It's Jihoon's turn, okay? Just shut up, all of you."

Surprisingly, they do.

"Come on, Jihoon." You murmur, and he trails you.

"Are you ok, (Y/N)?"

_The man I once hated but now love used to be nice but is now ignoring me._

_I'm not Okay._

You put on a convincing smile.

"Yah, why wouldn't I be?"

He frowns and you scold him for it, as you gently apply his makeup. "You just don't seem okay. Like, you've gotten much more quiet and much more reserved. It's not like you."

You sighed. "I'm really fine. Stop moving your lips, Jihoon."

"But 's not my fault." He argued. "I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"And you've done a very good job." You lie. "Now stop moving your lips."

You two are in a bubble of silence as you slide a thin sheen of tint on his lips.

Then when you're done:

"Can I tell you something?"

You don't want to talk.

"Sure, I guess."

You finish him up, letting the equipment rest feathery light on him.

"I like you."

_He doesn't._

A pang goes through your chest and you try to fake another smile as you say, "I like you too. I mean, as a friend, you're one of the best."

But he doesn't let it go.

He clutches your arm. "You know what I mean, (Y/N)."

And reaching out, he kisses you. His kisses are light and sweet; just like he is.

When he pulls away, you're startled.

_The same thing might happen to him._

_We can't love each other that way. We're not soulmates._

_Zico does it with Hansol._

_Jihoon might leave me too._

_I don't want to lose something more precious._

He gazes at you, searching for an answer.

"Just...."

Hope. In his eyes.

You internally hate yourself.

"Give me some time, okay?"

With fear in your heart and helplessness in your soul, you walk away from him.

Away from the mess you made.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks.

For two weeks he's been ignoring you, things have been awkward between you and Jihoon, who tries to get an answer out of you but is really too nice to corner you and demand one like most guys would do, and you've been moping around in your apartment when you have time, watching romance movies and bawling over bowls of popcorn and ramen (which is a weird combination but somehow fits).

In other words....

It's one of the worst two weeks of your life.

You sigh and rub your face as the guy in the K-Drama leans forwards to say something. Probably some crap. You don't know why you're watching this- maybe it's because you need comfort that not every relationship goes wrong. That sometimes, things  _can_ and  _will_ prosper and lead to a good point. It's reassurance.

You're just about to turn the TV off, insulted that that dude had such a good chance but missed it, when your phone rings. You glance at the screen briefly- it's Minhyuk.

"Yo, B-Bomb. Wassup?" You try to summon the old charm, but it just doesn't seem to work. Not anymore, not after that stupid ugly big-nosed fool.

A sigh is audible from the other side. "(Y/N). Poor (Y/N) with her love problems."

You roll your eyes a little, realizing that you do have some of the charm back after talking to him for, like, three seconds. "Jesus-"

"What other words do you need, everybody calls you a masterpiece." He sings eagerly at the reference, then grows quiet. "Sorry, couldn't help it. Wassup?"

"You were the one who called, oppa."

A pause. "Oh. Right." He laughs sheepishly. "I was wondering if you wanna hang out or something? Mcdonalds or anything?"

You can't help but smile, and an idea comes to mind. "Oppa, do you wanna come over to my place? I have movies. Romance, action, mystery, horror. Although you wouldn't want to watch the horror ones."

"What's _in_ the horror ones?" His voice holds slight interest.

"Stuff like _The Ring, The Conjuring, The Exorcist._ " You say, rifling through your movies. "Hey! I've got It! You wanna laugh over how fake the makeup and the dramatization is?"

You can hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm coming over." he says. "Prepare the popcorn."

* * *

"-the popcorn." Minhyuk says, walking out of his room, and hangs up on his phone.

Zico pretends not to hear. He shuts the fridge and pours himself a glass of milk, then downs it.

Taeil walks into the living room as B-Bomb puts on his coat. "Where are you going?"

Minhyuk just shrugs. "(Y/N) asked me if I wanted to watch _It_ with her."

His hear lurches.

First Jihoon, now Minhyuk-

What is she trying to do to him?

The oldest's eyes flicker over to Zico, lips pressed in a thin line, then goes back to the man who's now putting his shoes on. "Just come back before eleven."

"It's six." He replies. "Eleven is five hours away."

Then he leaves, swiftly shutting the door behind him.

(Y/N).

That name sends a pang through his heart, then he realizes it's not  _her_ who's trying to do something to  _him-_ rather, it's the other way round.

All that flirting talk with Hansol-

That's all to make (Y/N) jealous. But instead it makes her more free: kissing Jihoon, inviting Minhyuk over for a movie.

He sets the glass down, after realizing that he was still holding it. With sharp clicks of his heels, he strolls briskly over to his room and is just about to enter it when a hand grabs his arm.

Zico turns around to face Taeil looking at him with a serious face.

"Jiho." He says.

He doesn't answer.

"You have to stop doing this. It's bad for both of you. (Y/N)'s rarely cheerful anymore, and you don't even talk that much. Both of you look like hell, you have no idea how much this is affecting you. So for god's sake-"

His eyes hold something way more- understanding, rejection, and most of all, fear.

"Talk to her, before anything worse happens."

He tugs his arm away from Taeil's grip, and inserts himself into his room, but not before he gives Taeil a curt, almost unrecognizable nod.


	8. Chapter 8

"MY TURN!"

Third. Fucking-ass. Time.

They're arguing.

Again.

You mentally curse at yourself, wondering if you should have worked for YG or something- Big Bang would have been nice, or Winner. Woo, Winner. Very nice. Minho's really nice, he's the same age as you and he's pretty handsome.

Or  _BTS._ You quite like the Suga guy, he's really good at rapping and cute and all flashy hair.

Then you realize you're looking at someone else.

You groan internally.

Or maybe just Namjoon. He's cute. Dimples.

Or Jungkook. He looks good with black hair.

Damn it, stop finding so many similarities!

You curse, then when everyone looks at you, you realize you did it out loud.

"Mianhae." You incline your head a little. "So whose turn is it? Um..." you reach for your schedule when a hand stops you.

"Never mind the fucking schedule." Zico snarls. "You've never done me. Do me today."

Hansol seemingly appears out of nowhere at that exact time and smiles sweetly. "Should I do your makeup today too, Jiho?"

"And you." He snaps. "Shut your mouth. They ought to fire you. I've seen what you do to kitten. 'Accidentally' stepping on her foot and shit. Accidentally my ass." Then he leads you away by your wrist, leaving behind six stunned boys and an angry Hansol.

You open your mouth to complain when he sprawls down on his chair and gestures at the makeup kit sitting right in front of him. "Go on, kitten."

Giving in with a sigh, you just uncapped the eyeliner.

"So kitten." he drawls. "I just wanted to talk."

You're about to go hysterical. He's the one who ignored you for two weeks and he wants to talk? "What else is there to talk about?" You lash out. "You ignored me for two weeks and suddenly want me to do your makeup."

He leans forwards, and you're pretty sure not even a whole orchestra and Umm Kulthum herself could disguise the sound.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

"Do you know Umm Kulthum?" You blurted out. "I mean, aish, I'm sorry, just continue.

He waved the comment off. "Why did you say you hate me?"

"I'm sorry?" You made a face.

He stood up, scanning over the staff and members, all trying to not get noticed looking at you two but getting noticed anyway.

"Let's go somewhere more.... private."

He dragged you out of backstage and in a private room. "Why did you say you hate me, kitten?" He snapped.

"Um, what? I'm pretty sure I never did."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me. When you asked- sorry, ordered- me to lunch. When we first chatted on our phones."

You were met with a memory:

_FLASHBACK_

_"I mean, I hate him." You murmured, answering Minhyuk's question. "I hate him, kind of, because.... I guess, the more you hate-"_

_"-the more you love." Jaehyo finished. "Ooh."_

_You buried your face in your hands. "This is so embarrassing."_

_FLASHBACK END_

Oh. That.

"Um..." You were caught off guard. Totally. "Because lambs are cute?"

"Don't LIE!" He shouted. You recoiled, fear shining in your eyes. Then he ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "I'm sorry! But please, kitten..."

His eyes. Begging. Pleading.

"Tell the truth."

You were silent.

The room was silent.

Everything was silent.

Then-

_You have to tell the truth._

"It's...." You turned away. "...it's because I like you."

"Say that again. I didn't hear you." He tells you.

"It's because I like you, but I couldn't believe my feelings were towards this asshole, okay?! I didn't want to get rejected! You were saying about how I was a waste of space, and how I didn't deserve it, and I just....." you shrank into the nearest corner. "I just thought you hated me."

"You should have told the truth, kitten." His voice was soft. The eye of a storm. "Always with the other boys like that. Kissing Jihoon, Inviting Minhyuk over, always talking with Jaehyo." He smirked. "And after all, you do like me."

"We're destined to, remember?" You protested. "We're meant to like each other."

"Cause we're soulmates." He reached up, his thumb tracing your lips just a little bit. "You've got no idea how long I've been waiting for this, kitten."

Unfortunately for you, you had a bad tendency to say weird stuff in dramatic and exciting scenes. "Maybe it's just Stockholm syndrome." You suggested.

His eyes twinkled with amusement.

Zico- idol rapper, mass producer Zico- smashed his lips against yours.

Your breath caught in your throat as he moved his lips, and you opened your mouth to protest that his kiss was maybe a little too rough and needy when you realized it was a mistake.

His tongue slipped in and explored your mouth. One arm pushing you against the corner as far as you would go, your back scraping against the wall, and another wrapped around your waist.

You realized you had  _needed_ this, both of you. So badly.

The world exploded in fresh, new colours as you tangled your hands in his hair, pulling him as close as he could get. His body was warm against yours and so was his lips. You stifled a moan as he took your bottom lip in his teeth and pulled. His hands weren't in their original position anymore- it was roaming your body, feeling you. His hands felt so  _right,_ so fitting. His mouth was perfectly molded against yours and his body was pulled up against you.

You both broke your kiss, due to the lack of air.

"Never." He said between lungfuls of air. "Say." His hand slipping into yours, fitting just right. Radiating warmth. "That." The other caressing you gently. "Again."

"Aren't you going to make a song reference?" You grin.

"From Eureka? Big booty girl~" He sings and you yank on his arm. "Shut up!"

"Then...." he stops, thinking. "She's a baby~"

"And I'm not a baby either." You pout.

He smiles gently. "You're a masterpiece." Then he leans down and kisses you, again.

"Oh my god!" A voice shouts, and you break away quickly to turn around.

All. Six. Of. Them.

"Get a room."

"Not much for you to say, Taeil-oppa." You hmph.


End file.
